


the best is yet to be

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Holding Hands, M/M, Requited Love, Romantic Friendship, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold sees his future now as a life with John, in whatever form that takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best is yet to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



> For the prompt: _during the day their roles are obvious, but who makes the move at night_

If they are going to do this, Harold needs John to be the one to ask for it. Even as they have been cultivating a life together, around and outside the numbers, he can't be certain John wants more from their partnership than shared dinners and suit fittings, long walks with Bear, a promise to _always_ be there for one another. Harold sees his future now as a life with John, in whatever form that takes.

 

John makes a move one night in his apartment, after a home-cooked meal. Harold holds his hand out over the table for John to pass him his empty plate, offering to do the washing up. Perhaps misinterpreting him, or maybe on purpose, John meets Harold's outstretched palm with a squeeze of his fingers. For a long moment, neither man lets go. Then Harold chuckles, delighted, and places his other hand on top of John's, patting gently. John smiles up at him, and gets to his feet. Their hands drop, fingertips reluctantly parting, but seconds later John is around the table and folding Harold into his arms, holding him tight.

 

They go from there.


End file.
